The social infrastructures relating to means for transmitting information have advanced. This has made it possible to acquire, process, and send out many pieces and various kinds of information with the use of an information processor not only at home or office but also at other visiting places.
With this being the situation, portable information processors are under active development.
For example, portable information processors are often used outdoors, and force might be accidentally applied by dropping to the information processors and display devices included in them. As an example of a display device that is not easily broken, a display device having high adhesiveness between a structure body by which a light-emitting layer is divided and a second electrode layer is known (Patent Document 1).